


Long Nights at The Office

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Miles needs to finish his work before leaving home one night. Luckily he's got the company of his best friend to get him through a long night.





	

Click. Click click. Click. Clack. 

 

This wasn't the keyboard just making the noises, though actually was what Miles was typing into the word document he had been working on all week. Being head writer was an honor though it sure did cause for a lot of late nights, coffee, and worst of all having to form words. 

Any writer knows that the first draft is just pushing through something and then go back and try to piece the shit you just slapped together. Miles was no exception. 

The new office was incredible, though felt super lonely being the only one there. Computers were shut off and only the lights were on in the dead silent room. Miles knew he could just pack his laptop home to work in his own place, but deep down he knew he would put his work to the side to sleep or watch anime.  
Miles pushed back from his desk and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Fuck me..." He grumbled to himself. 

"Really Miles? Talking about sex in the office?"  
That really woke Miles up as he quickly spun around to see his friend Gray standing now in front of him. 

"Dude you fucking scared me." Miles laughed and rolled his tense shoulders back. 

"Wasn't my intention, I left my laptop charger at my desk and needed it. What are you even still here for it's going to be 12 am."

Miles hadn't even looked at the clock since 10. 

"I was just getting some writing done before I go home and get distracted." Miles turned in the office chair to face the laptop screen. 

Gray had walked over and placed his hands on the desk, hovering over Miles.  
"You did a lot here, why don't you take a break? You're overworking yourself when you do such a good job." Gray stood up and ran his fingers through his bread. 

"I guess though I don't want to leave until I have this episode laid out." Miles looked over and Gray nodded.  
"Well, do you mind if I keep you company? It's awfully lonely here."  
"Hell to the yes this place gives me the creeps at night." Miles grabbed a chair to pull by Gray.  
"Don't worry Miles I'll protect you if anything goes on." 

After awhile of watching Miles type lines, erase, and type something else, Gray moved his hand onto his back. "You're doing such a good job with this script. I already love it."  
"Thank you Gray." He felt his face turn hot at the feeling of his hand moving in circles right on his back. 

After a few moments, Gray's head was rested on his shoulder, still watching Miles type. This made Miles question what the hell was going on. Sure the two hugged on occasion or for camera though it's not like the contact was this close.  
Gray started to notice Miles was typing slower and picked his head up and instead moved his arm around his shoulder. He just wanted to hold him so badly. 

It was comforting to Miles, he liked it as he worked though made it hard to focus on his words.  
"Hey Miles?" Gray broke the silence other than the clicking of keys.  
"What's up?" Miles turned to face Gray when he felt his arm move back down to his back. 

Gray didn't actually know what to say, he mostly just wanted to look at those beautiful eyes.  
"I-you're doing such a good job right now." He moved his hand up to hold the side of his face.  
Oh. 

Shit. 

It all clicked in his head. Gray wanted a little more than friendship bonding moment. Maybe Miles did too. 

"Am I? I'm being a good boy, right, Gray?" He said softly and turned more of his chair to the other. 

"Such a good boy. Such a talented...beautiful...good boy." Gray purred with his smooth voice moving closer and placed a kiss on the right side of his cheek. Miles loved that voice of his, it was even better from outside a recording booth. 

"Kiss me again Gray." 

Gray moved to kiss him on his soft lips, moving his hand from his cheek to his shoulder. 

Miles tilted his head and Gray deepened the kiss more. He heard Miles moan softly and gripped the back of his hair to pull him back.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" Gray asked a panting Miles. 

"Sure am. Let's just see how far I go okay?" Miles moved his hand into Gray's hair and he nodded.

"I never would make you do anything you didn't feel good about." He assured him and went back to making out with his coworker. 

After awhile of getting their tongues tangled together, Gray pulled back and pressed kisses down to Miles's neck. He started to nibble on his skin before sucking down. 

Miles moaned and could now feel his jeans getting tighter. "Oh fuck Gray, I love this. This feels so good." He gripped onto the arms of the chairs and tossed his head back. 

Gray hummed and went for the bottom of Miles' shirt to tug on it. "S'okay if I pull his off?" Gray looked up at a very flustered Miles. 

"Yeah, please actually it's so hot in here." He helped Miles pull his shirt off and dropped it on the ground. 

Gray had moved off the chair to slide down onto his knees. This way he had a better angle of sucking in Miles' collarbone. Gray rested his hands onto the other's thighs and held tightly. 

"Fuckin' touch me already." Miles said when he finally caught his breath. 

Gray nodded and undid his button and zipper in a flash. He had Miles' lift up to pull down his pants to his ankles and pushed the heel of his hand into his erection. 

Miles whined and pushed his hips up as to beg for more. "You like this so much don't you? You like me finally touching your cock?" Gray looked up and Miles nodded his head. 

"Say it if you like it so much." Gray pulled back the elastic on his underwear and let it slap him right back to where it sat. 

"Yes! I love it when you touch my cock. Please touch it more." Gray grinned and yanked down his underwear to where his pants sat. 

Gray spat down into his hand before placing it onto the length of his dick. Miles rolled his hips for more friction and groaned.  
He was so loud. 

Gray moved his hand back up to the head of his cock so he could focus on it, now leaking, and started teasing around with his thumb. Miles shuddered at the touch.

The older man started to slowly jerk him off, looking up to see Miles' amazing face at the reaction he had. So fucking hot. 

After awhile of stroking, Miles spoke up. "Hey Gray, can we switch it up?" Gray stopped mid stroke and raised an eyebrow.  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked.  
"I wanna suck your cock." Miles sat up and Gray could feel his dick twitch. "Hell yes."

Miles looked to the left and saw the perfect solution. "Hey, maybe instead of in these chairs, how about we break in my new desk." Miles pointed to what is going to be his new desk. Though with business in the way and deadlines, he never got time to move his old stuff to the new one and push it into it's new place. Just an empty large wooden desk. 

"I think that'll be perfect." Gray stood up and pulled off his own shirt. 

The two had got into position, Miles now with no pants or underwear so he wouldn't trip over and stood in front of Gray who was sat on top of the desk in just his underwear.  
Miles pressed a kiss onto his lips and moved down to his neck. He moved down to his neck to his chest and then to one of his nipples. 

Gray's back curved in at the feeling of Miles' tongue rolling around his nipple as he thumbed over the other. "You're too good at this." Gray sighed and watched as Miles's moved down to his knees to get lower and lower. "Just you wait babe." Miles winked at him and positioned himself between his thighs, kissing one last time on his lower stomach. 

Miles had never given a blowjob, though had received and saw enough given to know what felt good and what didn't. Plus being in power of giving Gray pleasure boosted his confidence. 

Miles started by kissing inside his inner thigh wand grabbing onto the base of his dick. Gray gripped onto the desk and tried to keep his cool. 

Miles moved his mouth over to then lap the head of his cock and Gray groaned softly. He moved his head to lick underside of his cock and felt Grays large hand push between Miles' hair and started to pet him.  
"You're doing such a good job Miles, you're such a good boy." He purred with his smooth voice. Miles knew it was a good time start to take Gray into his mouth. The older man moaned loudly and felt the grip on his head get slightly tighter. He didn't mind the rough pulling.

Miles started to venture more down and pushed as much as he could to get a good amount in. He could hear Gray whispering his name under his breath. 

He pulled his head back some and pushed back down, starting to get a steady slow pace. "You're so fucking good at this, do you like sucking my cock, Miles?" Gray looked down and Miles looked back up at him. He hummed a "Mmmhmm" and Gray yanked at his head harder, almost moving Miles up and down too. 

Miles got all the praise he would get in a year from Gray in five minutes. "Fuck Miles, you feel so fucking good. Less teeth Miles...yeah just like that. You have such a talented mouth like you do this all the time. Miles you're too good at this." It went on and on and it made Miles even more hard. 

Miles kept his eyes up at Gray and was surprised when he felt a yank pull his head backwards. "Off, off, please." Miles did as he was asked and watched Gray grab the base of his cock tightly and he hissed and bucked his hips. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Miles sat back on his heels. 

"Wrong? No. Your mouth of yours was going to have me cum and well...I thought if you wanted to further the night. Just a though I don't know if you're tired." Gray patted the desk next to him for Miles to sit next to him. 

"What were you thinking?" Miles asked him. 

"I was thinking maybe I could fuck you." Gray  
growled into Miles' ear and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
"I got lube in my bag...it was for Fanservice though they won't mind if we use some." Miles said back softly into his ear.  
Gray smiled back at him and squeezed onto Miles' thigh. 

Miles returned from his laptop bag with a bottle of lube and Gray dug into his wallet for the condom he had just in case for himself or another in need.  
"Bend over the desk for me?" Gray asked and Miles did what he was told. 

"I'm going to stretch you out so it won't hurt when you ride me. Is that fine with you?" Gray walked over to look Miles' in the face, who was propped up on his elbows.  
"Sounds fun to me." Gray smirked and kissed him before returning his butt. 

Gray got down onto his knees and poured lube onto his index and middle finger before tracing around his hole. 

"Just tell me if you need me to stop okay? If it gets too uncomfortable just tell me to pull out and I will." Gray assured him. 

"Got it." Miles said and then melted as he felt Gray's finger push into his asshole. Gray slowly kept pushing in, trying to get down to his knuckle. "Oh fuck you're tight as hell. You good baby?" Miles looked back and nodded. "Kinda hurts though nothing bad." 

Gray nodded and pushed his index finger in more. Once he got to a good length, he started to pull his finger out and push in again. This earned a loud moan from the other and asked him to keep it up. Gray kept up the pace and cleared his throat. 

"Going to push in a second finger to stretch you out more." Gray called out and Miles groaned as to tell him it was all good.  
Gray pushed in a second finger and moved them both into him. 

"How you holding up?" Gray asked just to make sure. 

"Please fucking move." Miles whined and Gray did as he asked. 

He stretched his fingers a little in a scissor motion to stretch him out, remembering then to move his fingers down to brush against his prostate. Miles gasped and bucked his hips. "Oh fuck Gray!"  
"What!"  
"Keep touching me right there." Miles' panted softly and Gray did just that. He knew his limit to not make Miles orgasm though still give him the feeling he wanted. 

"Adding in one more finger." Gray announced and pushed in his ring finger to farther stretch him out. 

After awhile of listening to Miles moan, he pulled out completely. Miles could feel the emptiness that once had been filled.  
"You ready to ride me Miles? I'm ready to see you bounce on my cock." Gray whispered into their other's ear and Miles got up to make room for Gray to lay on. 

He had hopped onto the table and ripped open the condom to roll it onto himself. He made sure to put even more lube on top to give it an extra slick feeling. 

Miles was on top of him and positioned himself right over Gray who held his dick to make it easier. Miles groaned at the feeling of his hard cock touching his asshole and bit his lip to push him in. 

"You can do it Miles. You're such a good boy taking in my cock like this. Such a strong, good boy. Go as slow as you need." Gray watched as Miles pushed in even more and held onto his hip. 

Once Miles was in as far as he could take himself to go. He could feel Gray's other hand wrap around his cock. "Such a good boy Miles, you're doing so perfect. Go at your own pace please." Gray stroked him before sliding his hand off and onto his other hip. Miles took a long breath and pulled up. He slowly pushed himself down with a loud hiss and kept the pace going on. "How you feeling?" Gray asked as he saw beads of sweat go down Miles' forehead. 

"The best feeling in the whole world." Gray couldn't help but to laugh.  
Miles started to go a little faster and pushing more down. "Oh fuck that's good." Gray moaned and dug his fingernails into Miles' skin.  
"Want me to start moving?" Gray asked as Miles held onto the other's dick to make sure he didn't loose his pace and used his other hand to dig nails into Gray's shoulder. 

"Fuck me Gray! Gray please start fucking me already." Gray took no time to start pushing his hips up to meet the beat with Miles. Once they felt a steady spot, Miles closed his eyes and twisted them when he felt his prostate was hit again. "Right there, right there Gray. Please don't stop." 

"Oh fuck you're so hot Miles, you fucking deserve it baby. You fucking deserve all this you good boy." Gray grabbed onto Miles' cock and stared to jerk him off. 

Miles knew he was very close and looked down and Gray who locked eyes with him. "I'm fuckin' close." Miles panted out and felt Gray's hand go faster. 

"Me too." He mouthed back at him, unable to form words. 

Gray was the first to orgasm of the two and pressed into Miles a final time, moaning his name loudly. Miles moved one final time before panting and curling his back. His load was shot out, landed on Gray's chest, bread, and lips.  
Miles and Gray panted to try and catch their breath. 

"That was fucking incredible." Miles was the first to speak and slowly pulled off of Gray. He then noticed the semen on him. "Oh shit I didn't mean to do-" 

"It's fine Miles, I can clean it off." Gray licked whatever was on his lips and felt Miles' squeeze up next to him.  
"Hey, I know the desk looks comfy, it's not." Gray stood up from it and stretched before pulling off his condom. 

Miles looked around the empty room. There was no big enough couches for the two of them. "Wanna ride back to my place and cuddle?" Miles asked getting up and going to grab his underwear. "We could get undressed again and do it naked. If you'd like." 

Gray looked up, wiping the cum off his chest with a tissue. "I would fucking love that. Hopefully your car because I took a ride here."  
"Sure thing."  
The two had gathered all their clothes, lube, laptop, charger, and hoped into Miles' car.  
\--  
"Felix would so top Locus." Miles grabbed his keys out his pocket to his apartment and began to open the door. 

"No, Locus is way stronger than Felix and could pin him down." Gray retorted as Miles rolled his eyes and let Gray in before locking the door behind him. 

Miles lead Gray down the hallway to his bedroom. "Felix would at least be a power bottom then. With a mouth like his and the narcism, he's going to want to see Locus beg." The two had been playfully bantering the whole way up before Miles opened the bedroom door and dimmed down the lights. 

"God I'm so ready to cuddle the fuck out of you." Miles said in a jokingly sexy voice. Dropping down his laptop bag and Gray's charger. 

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna cuddle you till you're screaming my name." Gray pushed Miles onto his very comfy bed. 

Miles pulled off Gray's shirt while kicking off his Converse. The other started to pull down Miles's pants and underwear in one go and stood up to pull off his own shoes. Miles rolled his own jeans and underwear onto the floor and got onto his knees to pull down Gray's down too. 

"That's better now." Miles said going into his usual spot on the right side of the bed and Gray moved over to take the left. It felt warmer with him in there, already taking role as the big spoon to hold him close. 

Miles could feel Gray's bread scratch against his shoulder though he couldn't care less. He was just happy to be with him. 

"Goodnight Miles." Gray said and closed his eyes.  
"Goodnight babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo I actually like how this turned out! I had it in my head for awhile because I had yet to see something with Miles and Gray which needs more love ok  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com


End file.
